pantheonthelegendsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Elysian Fields
Here's the first round of quests. Here you have a chance to discover cards and treasures. Read the story in the quests, they're quite entertaining! ''1.1. - Coming To '' '' Quest I - 'You swim out of unconsciousness to total darkness, and a crushing weight above you. A voice calls: "Heave! Heave!" ''Quest II - You push upwards, and a crack of light appears around you. The voice continues: "Heave! Help me out here!"'' '''Quest III - ''The crack gradually widens, the massive weight above you taking all your effort to shift. Voice: "C'mon! We've got this! Just a little more!" Who... who is this guy? And what's going on?'' Quest IV - ''With one last heave, you push the weight off your chest. Looks like you were stuck under a boulder. Who the hell gets stuck under boulders?'' Boss - The owner of the voice grins at you. Voice: "Hey there; glad you could make it out to chat. I'm Apollo, nice to meet'cha. You nap under boulders often?"'' ''1.2. - Sisyphean Quest I - Apollo gives you a hand up from where you were lying under the boulder. Apollo: "That's a nice trick you've got there. What's your name?"'' '''Quest II - Apollo: "I see. The strong, silent type, eh? More interested in getting through this quest than you are in having a chitter-chatter?" Quest III - '''Apollo: "Well, fine, I can deal with that. Don't spend too much of your time tapping away at the quest button though - my ma says you'll go blind. Or run out of energy. I can't remember which." ''Quest IV - Apollo: "Anyway, eventually you'll need to take a break. You can't just level up forever. I mean, some people manage to level up a few times a day, but not me. I can only manage once or twice at most."'' ''Boss - Apollo: "But there's definitely lots of fun! I love questing." He pauses. "Hey, look who it is up ahead. Come meet my friend!"'' ''1.3. - Dangerous Times Quest I - Iris: "Ah! You again. Good of you to drop back in." You don't have any recollection of who this is, but maybe the boulder muddled your memories. She seems friendly enough, anyway.'' '''Quest II - Iris: "But what are you two doing out in the open like this? Don't you know it's dangerous?" She ushers you and Apollo towards the cover of some nearby trees. Quest III - '''Iris: "Ever since that new lot set up on Mount Olympus, things have just been worse than ever." Apollo tuts and nods his head in agreement. ''Quest IV - Apollo turns to you and whispers: "I find it's just best to agree with her on politics. If you ask me, this lot are just the same as the lost lot, really."'' ''Boss - Iris: "Shush! Can't you see that satyr just over there?" But it's too late! The satyr has noticed you, and is launching an attack!'' ''1.4. - House Party Quest I - The defeated satyr clip-clops away on its undersized goat legs. Apollo: "Hah! Take that, goat boy! Come on, you two - let's head back to my house."'' '''Quest II - It's strange. You can't remember ever having seen Olympus, but you have this feeling that you're meant to go there. That it's your destiny. But like, whatever. You don't even believe in that destiny crap, dude. Quest III - '''Apollo: "Okay, almost there! Just over this rise, and then... oh, gods damn it! Quick, run!" ''Quest IV - You and Iris run with Apollo over the ridge. Up ahead is a beautiful sprawing house with... ah. It looks like satyrs have broken in and are running amok!'' ''Boss - The three of you charge down the hill to meet the first of the satyrs in the garden.'' ''1.5. - Sartorial Satyrs Quest I - ''After dispatching the first Satyr, Apollo dashes inside. You and Iris follow cautiously.'' Quest II - T''he first room seems to be empty. You see Apollo disappear around the corner of the next room.'' Quest III - Inside is another satyr, relaxing in Apollo's lounge chair, and wearing what appears to be Apollo's clothes. The three of you look warily at him from the doorway.'' ''Quest IV - The satyr gets up, and looks over at you and stick his tongue out. Then he gets up and struts around the room, puffing out his chest.'' ''Boss - Apollo is furious. "That's it! I won't stand for this satyrical nonsense!" He grabs the two of you and charges at the satyr.'' ''1.6. - Hopes and Dreams Quest I - '''As the defeated satyr skulks off, Apollo remains in a rage. Apollo: "Iris, you were right! This just won't stand! I'm off to Olympus, to have a word with our new leaders about this situation." '''Quest II - Iris says she'd better hang back and tend to her rainbows, but you follow along with Apollo. If people are so dissatisfied with the new rulers then you owe it to them to pass the message on to the rulers of Olympus. Quest III - '''And hey, if the gods on Olympus are that bad, maybe they don't deserve to be in Olympus. You're sure that you could find a better replacement. ''Quest IV - Hell, maybe you could be their replacement. That'd be neat. Your Name Here, Ruler of Olympus and the Gods. Really rolls off the tongue, doesn't it?'' ''Boss - 'Deep in thought, you look up and realise you've reached the entrance to the woods. A dirt path meanders through the trees ahead of you - but the entrance is guarded by a fearsome creature. "Halt!" it says. "You may not enter!"